


The Black Box

by milehigh (orphan_account)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block - Fandom, Normal Boots
Genre: Flirting, Multi, Orgy, Skipping Class, Teacher Kink, everyone is poly because asagao, im sorry, jimmy is the gay ringleader, jimmy's jimmies get rustled by shane being a dick, rip ian, shane is kinda very hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/milehigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first chapter is exposé for future sin- make sure to vote in the strawpoll when you're done so i can continue!</p><p> </p><p>─=≡Σᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposé

You were crazy. Fucking insane.  
So were they.  
It was after lunchtime, and Jimmy grabbed your hand and started you pulling you towards Bluebell. He told you that you were skipping next period. You said he was nuts, and Miss Shizuka would kick both of your asses. His hand stayed locked on your wrist. You asked him why. He rolled his eyes and said you'd find out. By the time you got to Bluebell, the bell just rang. Well, you were already in trouble, why not slather it on? Jimmy motioned for you to follow and you did. It was so stupid. You'd definitely get caught. Why did you obey every command? You and him pitter-pattered up the stairs, and once you got to the floor, you could hear murmurs from down the hall.

"Are there other people in there?" You jutted a finger towards the noise.  
Jimmy just hummed while fiddling with the key in the door.  
He opened the door.  
You peeked inside.  
Luke, Jeff, Ian, Jared, Shane, and Mai all piled around a huge black box. You shoot a glance to Mai, who winks and pats the space next to her. After Jimmy finishes rustling with something in a drawer, he strides over.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen-" He looks directly at Ian when he says gentleman, "-We-or well, I, am proud to present the 2nd annual-" He knelt down in front of the box-"Black box opening ceremony."  
You whisper to Mai- "What the actual fuck?"  
Mai shrugs and whispers back- "I have no idea either."  
Jimmy cleared his throat.  
You and Mai snapped back to attention.  
"As I was saying, this is the second annual black box opening, and as we have some new, er- witnesses, we should all be kind and not hurt them."  
Shane raised his hand.  
Jimmy looked over.  
"Shane we're not in class."  
"You seemed like you were in teacher mode again."  
Jimmy flushed instantly, gripping the box opener.  
"W-well the-"  
"Just fucking open it already."  
Jimmy squinted at Shane, then sighed loudly.  
"Alright then, time for the opening thingy."  
He swung the box opener high, then thrust it down into the far front edge. He slid it down the center line, his arm muscles twitching along the way. Jimmy flipped the top open, and smirked. Luke and the rest leaned in towards the box. You and Mai followed like sheep. 

What you saw was not at all what you expected.

You predicted something game-themed, like a bunch of Amiibos, or half-priced games. Or something really gross and disgusting.

This was neither.

You stared down at a metaphorical armory o-of sex toys.  
What. The. Fuck.  
Glancing at Mai, she clearly was shocked too. You were both red-faced and stunned.  
Jared sat back.  
"Wow, Jimmy, you really outdid yourself this time!"  
Mai coughed, trying to breathe again.  
The others sat back too chatting about the contents of the box.  
You took another glance inside.  
Condoms, a bottle of something, a vibrator, some black things in a case that looked extremely kinky, a dildo with something attached, and another mystery box.  
You collapsed back onto the floor next to Mai.  
"What the hell?" You look pointedly at Mai.  
She swallows.  
"I. I don't know what to say."  
Jimmy slapped something against his hand.  
"You could start with a thank you?"  
You furrow your brow.  
"For what? Kidnapping me from class for- whatever THIS is??"  
Shane leaned forward, facing you and Mai.  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
He reached into the box, and pulled out a die.  
"We're all going to test these on each other." He fidgeted with the die, while still staring us down with unbelievable heat.  
"All to be determined by this little die."  
He threw it on the floor.  
Everyone leaned in to get a peek at the number.

You and Mai exchanged glances again. 

This time with panicked lust.

What kind of trouble were you in now?


	2. 1: That's Not Mai Problem

You and Mai looked at the dice.  
Jeff cleared his throat.  
"Five."  
They all looked at Jimmy expectantly.  
Jimmy leaned over the box.  
"Hmm... Number five...Oh! Here it is."  
He reached inside and pulled out the kinky-looking set.  
Mai turned yet another shade of red. You did too. It was all par for the course.   
Jeff shook his head.   
"No way. I'm out"  
Jimmy laughed.  
"Luke?"  
Luke looked up. He was red in an instant.  
"N-not my cup of tea."  
Jimmy sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"Anyone?"  
Shane waved a hand up.  
Oh shit.  
"I'll take it for a spin."  
Jimmy practically threw the package at him, and turned to you and Mai.  
"It's for two."  
Mai made an indignant squeal.   
Shane laughed and leaned over.  
"I hope you're ready."  
He sat backed and winked. Jimmy rolled the dice again, and started assigning the rest of the box's contents to the rest. You could feel heat building in your gut. Admittedly, you'd had a low-key crush on all of them. God forbid this school had unattractive boys.  
But this was just… so damn… ugh! You never would have thought of this happening. It was like a genie wish.   
Mai tapped your shoulder. You looked over and you saw her holding two blindfolds.   
"We have to put these on."  
She separated one and held it out. She sighed after that.  
"I honestly am not even bothered by this. They're all so hot."   
You nodded, taking the blindfold.   
Mai looked up again.   
"Also, if they make us do anything to each other, no homo." She punched your shoulder lightly, and leaned in to your ear. "- Just kidding. All the homo."  
She sat back and held up the blindfold. "Can you help me put- Wait-" She giggled. "Are you blushing even more?"  
"N-no!"  
"You totally are."  
"Am not!"  
"Yes, you are!"  
"No!"  
In the blink of an eye, Mai tackled you onto your back, securing the blindfold over your eyes. She sat back, putting pressure on your thighs.  
"You totally were blushing."  
She ripped something open.   
Oh no.   
You heard something clatter on the floor.   
Oh NO.  
Since you couldn't see with the blindfold on, all of your other senses were heightened.  
You could hear the others starting to get… into it, Jeff and Ian chuckling and goofing around, Luke doing something unnamed to Jimmy-  
Mai suddenly got up and grabbed you by the waist, throwing you over her shoulder way too easily.  
"Hey!"  
She just laughed.   
A few seconds later you were thrown down on a bed. Hard.  
"Ugh, Mai, don't be so rough."  
She laughed again, and slapped your face, grabbed your chin, and pulled you up. She leaned in close.  
"You'll see rough."  
Mai pulled your chin to her, pressing her lips to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know if i should continue because my writing is kinda shit and im not good at writing this kind of story... i dunno  
> if anyone wants to do beta or take this fic over entirely, just let me know   
> anyways have another lame cliffhanger while i try to get my life str8  
> sorry again for bein' a flake

**Author's Note:**

> choose your poison⬇️  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/10710454  
> hope you enjoyed!  
> leave any pairings you want to see in the comments please!  
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> Edit:  
> I JUST LOOKED AT THE RESULTS  
> U KINKY FUCKERS  
> HAHAHAH  
> anywayssssss new chapter by tonight or tomorrow, probably tonight because pure sin sleeps for nobody  
> thx <3


End file.
